


Just a little more

by Fallenstar126



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ANGST ERRWHURR, And a cutie named Ashy, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug triggers, IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, In the end, Just a lot of drugs okay, M/M, Mavin, Okay bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones gets mixed up with some dealers after a night out, and finds himself addicted. After borrowing money from Gavin Free, his best friend, multiple times for release, Gavin starts to get worried about where this money is being spent, and where it goes so quickly. So, he drops by his friends’ apartment one night, finding him in the midst of a high. Now he must try and grab the edge of the pit his best friend has dug himself, and pull them both out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May take a while to update, due to the fact that each chapters gonna be like 2000 words, and they're not written yet, but I just wanted to get it up here, I'm really excited about this
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage

Michael Jones used to be scared of needles, and to be honest, he still is. But sometimes, he just needs the release they offer. Well, not the needles themselves; the liquid inside. It all started one night when he was at one of the many clubs around town. One of the guys he was with pulled him to the side. 

“Hey man, havin’ fun?” He had asked; his southern accent clear in his voice. Michael had nodded enthusiastically, he usually had fun when out with friends just by being with them, and drinking. Though the music may be a little too loud, and the people a little too sweaty, Michael always enjoyed himself. 

“Well, I got something that will make it even better, if you want! Its better then any alcohol I’ve had.” The man had promised. Michael couldn’t even remember his name now. He knew he was supposed to ‘say no to drugs’ and all that, but he had been so smashed at the time, he had no idea what this guy meant. 

“Uh, okay, sure! I like having fun!” Michael had replied dumbly, and the guy had led him out of the club, down the street, and into a dank apartment. At this point, it should have clicked in Michaels head what he was getting into; but it just didn’t. Maybe it was the adrenaline already pumping through him, or the hazy smoke, but he had just walked right after the man. 

“Just in the back here, one second. You’re not squeamish around needles, are yah? You’re going to need it after this.” Michael shook his head, scoffing. It was just a little piece of metal, right? No biggie, he could do this. The man walked back out of the back room with a bag of pills, and a needle that was filled with strange murky liquid. Michael was then led to one of the dank couches, and handed one of the pills. It had a strange design on it, but Michael didn’t take too much time looking at it, instead downing it quickly. The next second, he felt heat warming in his body, and felt… giggly. But instead of liking it, he wanted it to get away. He felt like he wanted people to touch him, but hated the thought of it. ‘What the hell had this guy given him?!’ He had thought at the time. But then, it felt like all trace of thought drifted away from him. The only thing he could remember was suddenly being brought back to the apartment, and injected with the needle.

“Whoa…” Michael said woozily, grasping his head. He felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. “What was that?” He had asked, stumbling over his own words. The guy chuckled, before reaching into Michaels’ pocket, and pulling out his wallet. 

“I’m just going to need a few bucks for those.” At first, Michael was alarmed, but was calmed, leaning back on the couch. 

“Whatever man, take all you need. I got plenty…” Michael had replied slowly. Thinking about it, he liked being calm better then whatever the first thing was. The guy grinned, and left Michael sitting on the couch, promising him that he would be back later to check on him. Michael had sat on that couch for what felt like forever when the guy returned with two girls. Michael sat up a little bit straighter on the couch, only to be grabbed by his armpits, and hauled out to the street. 

“See yah around, buddy.” Was the last thing he heard before the door had been slammed shut. Michael had eventually stumbled home lazily, grinning at random strangers, before he finally put the key in his front door, and was in his apartment; peace and quiet. 

The next morning he woke with a feeling of nagging. He needed more, somehow. He groaned, rolling over in bed, and grabbing his phone off the bedside table. Thankfully, he had gotten the guys number last night. Searching through his contacts, he found one he hadn’t seen before, and called it. 

“Hello?” A man asked groggily on the other end of the line. 

“Dude, I need more of that stuff you gave me last night. What even was that?” Michael asked, and heard the other guy sitting up 

"It's going to cost you a bit more this time, and I'm not keeping you around my place again." He replied, ignoring Michaels' question. Michael sighed quietly, and grabbed his wallet from the bedside table, looking through the money he had.

"How much?" 

"At least fifty for one, and I would suggest stocking up though, who knows when I'll get caught or run out. This is my last batch, and I'm retiring." Michaels’ brow crumpled. For some reason, his brain couldn't comprehend the fact that this was illegal, and the guy could run out, or get arrested because of this. He just wanted more. Quickly, they arranged a meeting place and time, and Michael got out of bed, dragging his feet as he walked towards the kitchen. He dropped onto the chair, leaning back. Maybe he could find something to entertain himself until the time that was set for pickup. He pulled out his phone, but his fingers were too jittery to type. So, he moved to the living room, turning on the TV. He tried to sit back, and focus on the plot of whatever was on, but couldn't seem to rein his mind to focus on anything at the moment. His brain didn't seem to think about it possibly being a side effect of the drug. His phone went off for a second, and Michael flinched at the sudden noise, before darting out and grabbing it. He glanced at the screen, seeing a reminder flashing. Right, he had work. He quickly tore off the couch, running around the apartment, grabbing all his things, and then left the house.

"Michael, you're late!" Burnie greeted him at the door, but didn't say anything else besides a warning to try not to. Michael nodded quickly, shifting from left to right, waiting to be let free. Burnie gave him a strange look before moving to the side, allowing Michael to attempt to walk calmly to the office; attempting to a key phrase. When he arrived at the door, it was already open, Gavin and Ray sitting at their own desks. Jack, Geoff, and Ryan were missing though. When Michael entered the room, Gavin turned towards him grinning.

"Michael!" He exclaimed in welcome, as was normal for him. Ray nodded in the doors general direction, focusing on something. Michael hurried to his desk, sitting down. He couldn’t stand the waiting. He drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, tapping his feet. When Gavin sent him a weird look, he knew he had to stop. 

“I’m going go take a piss.” He left the office again quickly at the appointed time, and basically ran to his car. Kara shot him a weird look as he went to leave, but didn’t stop him. He needed to figure out how to keep him calm when he didn’t have this stuff. Whatever it was, he needed to get off it. He didn’t want to get addicted. But maybe it was already too late for that. Michael pushed the thought out of his mind as he parked by the side of the road, attempting to walk calmly towards the nearby alley. He saw a different guy then last night standing there holding a bag, which confused him for a second, but he just walked towards him. 

“Hey, are you Michael?” The guy asked, and Michael nodded quickly. 

“You got my stuff?” He replied nervously, still tapping his feet. The guy gave him a quick once over, tilting his brow. 

“Yeah, give me the money.” Michael quickly handed over the money, snatching his bag. The guy seemed weary. Michael must look crazy. Michael ignored what he looked like, and left the alley. A few people on the corner stared at him, and a thought occurred that he should yell at them or something, but he didn’t thankfully. His phone buzzed again, causing Michael to jump. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the screen; it was a text from Gavin. 

“Long piss, huh?” 

“Sorry dude, I went to grab something I forgot.” 

“What?” Shit. How did Michael answer this? Obviously he had his phone, his clothes… His wallet! 

“I had forgotten my wallet. I need it for lunch. I got to go now, driving, see you later.” This answer had apparently satisfied Gavin, as he didn’t get a text back. Though he felt guilty about lying to Gavin, he had to to keep his best friend safe. That was the excuse he told himself. He climbed back into his car, tearing open the bag. A dozen needles slipped out onto his lap. Michael felt adrenaline rushing through him. He needed it; he couldn't handle all the energy surging through him. Picking up on of the needles, he shivered. He hated needles; they were one of his fears. But he craved the liquid inside to much. It would only take a few seconds... Michael felt it going through the skin of his arm, whimpering quietly. It wasn't as bad as he had though, but it still had hurt a bit. When he pushed down the little trigger on the needle, it all melted away. Michael felt calm once more. He drove back to the office, grabbing a sandwich on his way back. He hid the bag under his seat, and walked back into the building, smiling at Kara, before moving on to the Achievement Hunter office. 

"Hey idiot, I got you a sandwich too." Michael said, throwing the sandwich onto Gavins' desk. He didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"Thanks Michael!" Gavin said before biting into the sandwich, humming in appreciation. Ray chuckled quietly, turning to Michael.

"Hey, where's mine?" Michael shook his head, leaning back in his chair, and pulling his wallet out, throwing a couple bills at Ray.

"Go buy yourself one then. I'm busy." Ray looked surprised for a second before grabbing the money, and giving back to Michael.

"Do you have a hangover or something?" Michael shook his head.

"Surprisingly enough, no; I’m just in a good mood." Ray seemed suspicious, but went back to whatever he had been doing. Michael hummed a song quietly to himself, smiling. He felt amazing. Everyone else went back to work, Michael leaning back forward, and forcing himself to concentrate. This was just supposed to calm him, he wouldn’t get addicted. He had self control. This was medical stuff; maybe not prescribed, but it still worked. He managed to keep up the friendly charade of ‘being in a good mood’ until it was time to go home. Smiling to himself at his secret, he strolled out to his car, saying his goodbyes. Arriving home, he tucked his bag into his backpack, and walked into the apartment. He could feel some of the effects wearing off as he entered the elevator, and pressed the button. He leaned against the wall, waiting for it to arrive. He just wanted to get home, and play with his new things, clean them up, make them nice and shiny. Shaking his head, he realized how crazy his thought process was at the time, and left the elevator.

“Hi Michael!” He heard a small voice say from somewhere beside him. Glancing down, he spotted the little girl who lived beside him. 

“Hi Ashy; how was school today?” He asked calmly, leaning on his door. He had time to talk to Ashy, it’s not like his skin was peeling back because of this, and he was still human. 

“It was awesome! I went on a field trip to the fire station! It was so cool there; they had a fire pole they let us go down, and big trucks!” Ashy exclaimed as her grandmother poked her head out of the door way, smiling at Michael widely. 

“Hello deary, was Ashy bothering you?”

“Of course not, Ashy and I were just having a little talk; she was telling me about her field trip today.” Michael said happily, rubbing the top of the girls’ head, who smiled up at him. 

“Well, Ashy and I have to go now; we’re making cookies for tomorrow. Would you like to join us tomorrow for dinner? You know I always end up making too much for Ash and I.” Michael agreed that he would try to make it home in time, saying he might have to do over time though. Ashy then left, skipping into the apartment. Michael shifted his bag on his back, going into his own apartment, and locking the door behind him before emptying the bag. The bag of needles fell onto the table, and Michael grabbed them, sorting through them, counting how many there were. If he only took one a day, he had about a half a months worth. That should be more then enough for his body to start calming down his mind, right? Then he would just stop.

That’s what he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat in his apartment quietly that night, occasionally unable to resist the temptation, and taking another dose of the drug. He finally pulled himself to bed around midnight. He lay in bed, somewhere in between rest and the waking world. He somehow couldn’t drop off into dreams. He could see the lights from the city outside his window, and they seemed to aggravate him, but he couldn’t push himself to close the curtains. Sleep finally took over, and he woke the next morning still tired. Bags had appeared under his eyes, and he was pissed. Not the normal, fuck it’s a Monday morning pissed, more along the lines of I hate everything, say a fucking word to me, and your eyes get gouged out of your skull, assface. Michael took a dose, then hurried out of the apartment, already late for work. At this point in time though, he honestly could not care if he was late. He just wanted to sleep more. He knew that he would have to buy some more of the drug, as he was already on five less then he was yesterday. 

“Good morning Michael!” Gavin called from his desk when Michael entered the room. He tried to pull a smile for his friend, before slumping down in his chair, trying to remember what he had to do today. What day even was it? He glanced at the bottom of the screen, and realized that he had to record his rage quit today, which meant no more hits after his breakfast one if he wanted to be angry enough for the video. Rubbing his eyes, he started up his Xbox, and began looking through messages he had received over night, and responding to a few. 

*-*-*  
He managed to keep the routine up for a while, knowing when to take it; and when to put it off so it wouldn’t be noticed, but soon he realized that it was a lot more expensive then what he could have hoped. He started to run out of money for the drug, and eventually started needing to take loans. Not knowing who to ask, he started to talk to Gavin during lunch one day about his money problems, which, though was rare, Gavin didn’t seem to notice.

“So you need money, right Michael?” Gavin asked once he had finished, taking a bite out of his sub. Michael nodded, looking around the break room nervously, a habit he had developed over the past few months when he had to take a hit somewhere. “Well I could lend you a couple bucks to pull yourself together or something.” Michael looked up at Gavin with wonder, as if this was the first time he noticed the brit standing there.

“You would do that, Gav, for me?” Gavin nodded, pulling out his wallet.

“Sure, how much do you need?” 

“Fifty at least; you really don’t have to do this, I can survive without it for a bit.” Gavin shook his head, pulling out the money and handing it to him. 

“I think you do. You’ve been acting strange lately, so maybe it’s the money troubles. Just get yourself back to your old arse head Michael. I won’t tell anyone.” Michael laughed lightly, cuffing Gavin’s ear, and tucking the money away. 

“I’ll pay you back as soon as I can, Gav, I promise!” Michael said, smiling brightly for the first time in a while. He had grown used to this tired smile he would usually save for early Monday mornings, but had become his permanent smile. Gavin seemed please by this change, and patted Michael on the shoulder. 

“You’re going to do just find, now I got to get back to the editing. Halo after work today?” Gavin asked as he finished up the food, throwing the wrapper towards the trash, but having it hit against the wall and fall to the floor.

“Sure, why not? See you then.” Michael said as he finished his own coffee, and decided to go see what Kerry was doing. He entered the warehouse, hearing the grunts of the other guys being thrown around. Laughing quietly to himself, he walked over to where Kerry was sitting, focused on a game in front of him. 

“Hey Kerry, what’s up?” He asked; leaning over the TV and seeing a game he hadn’t played before. 

“Nothing really, just checking out this game; it’s really fucking frustrating.” Michael smirked as he watched Kerry’s character face plant into the sidewalk. 

“Nice Kerry.” 

“Here, you try to do better. “ Kerry held out the remote, and Michael took it, moving around the desk beside Kerry, trying to figure out what the title said, but eventually gave up, as it was written in another language. The character popped back up a few stages back, so Michael worked his way through the stages, and got to where Kerry was, before doing the exact same thing. 

“Fuck that is hard.” 

“I know, right? I’ve been trying to finish just this level since noon!” Michael glanced at the clock, and raised his eyebrow. It had to at least have been an hour. 

“Christ dude, no breaks?” Kerry shook his head, going back to the game. 

“He just keeps fucking falling!” Kerry yelled at the screen as his character fell once again. Michael laughed, straightening up, and walked over to where he could see the live action stuff going on. After watching for a bit, he left the warehouse, and went back to the office for the Minecraft recording. He had managed to stay clean since this morning, so he would be in the correct mood, which pleased him. He totally wasn’t addicted, anyone who said he was can go suck a dick, he thought. 

Smiling triumphantly, he walked into the office, sitting in his chair, and putting his headphones on to listen to some music while waiting for the other guys. Gavin smiled at him from his own desk, where he was editing the lets fail GTA they had recorded just earlier that day. 

Eventually, the others finally arrived, and got their stuff set up, and began to play, just like they did every week. Nothing unusual happened, no one expected anything to. There was the seldom twitch of Michaels’ arm, but that was just a side effect, so he ignored it. 

“Let’s stop!” Geoff called out; Ray quickly repeating the statement, and Geoff exited the map. The exit screen popped up on Michaels screen, and he quickly exited the game. Michael decided to just play some Halo until work was done, as he didn’t have much to edit today. 

*-*-*

Michael walked out of the office with Gavin, as they had decided that they were going to go to Michael house. Michaels mind was racing, hoping that he hadn’t left any needles out on the table. They got into the car, and started driving, Gavin mumbling a song under his breath. Michael heard it was Carry on my Wayward Son, and started to hum along. Soon enough, they were both singing it loudly, before laughing. 

They arrived at Michaels house a couple minutes later, and started to walk upstairs. Ashy was sitting outside her apartment, throwing a bouncy ball against the wall. She heard Michael coming out of the elevator, and looked down the hallway, grinning. She stood up and ran down the hallway, hugging his knees. 

“Michael!” She said, he patted her head slightly. 

“Hey Ashy.” He said, Gavin smiling down at the girl. She looked up at Gavin, and removed one hand from around Michael to wave at him, then held out her hand for him to shake. 

“My names Ashley, but you can call me Ashy!” She said, and Gavin took her hand, shaking it. 

“Well, my names Gavin, and you can call me Gav if you want.” Ashy giggled, and looked up at Michael. 

“Is Gav your friend?” She asked, smiling widely. Michael nodded, and bent down, picking the girl up. 

“How’s your grandma doing, huh?” Michael glanced back at Gavin, whispering. “I’ll just be a second.” He walked towards Ashy’s door, and knocked. He heard her grandmother putting down some pots, and the door opened. 

“That’s where she went! I was just going out to look for her!” Ashy’s grandma said, smiling at Michael, who put Ashy on the ground, smiling back. 

“She just came to give me a hug, she’s alright.” Her grandmother smiled, as Ashy pointed down the hall to where Gavin was waiting outside Michael’s door. 

“Grammy! Michael has a friend named Gavin over!” Ashy exclaimed, Gavin, hearing his name, looking over and waving. 

“Hello there dear” Her grandmother said, waving back. Michael talked with them for a bit, before saying goodbye, and going back to his apartment, but not before Ashys grandma could give him a tin of cookies for him and Gavin to share. He thanked her, and walked over to Gavin, who was leaning against the wall patiently. 

“She seems really nice.” Michael nodded, and started to unlock the door, pushing it open, and glancing around quickly, checking for anything. Gavin raised his eyebrow, tapping Michael on the shoulder. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, but Michael shook his head, opening the door wider for Gavin to step in, still looking around nervously. He could have swor-

“Michael, why do you have a needle on your couch?” 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this, and the cliff hanger! I'll try to be quicker this time with updates!


	3. Chapter 3

Michael cursed under his breath as Gavin asked, hurrying to put the cookies on the coffee table and scooping up the needle. He looked at Gavin nervously, before shrugging, hoping he could cover up the lie well enough. 

“I don’t know man, when I left this morning it wasn’t there.” He said, acting as confused as Gavin looked. Gavin tilted his head slightly, still looking suspicious. It would explain the money troubles that Michael was having and his jumpiness lately. But Michael didn’t lie to Gavin that often, okay, that wasn’t true, but he wouldn’t lie about something like this, would he? Gavin paused, staring at Michael, before finally dismissing it. He didn’t care right now, if Michael wanted to do this to himself, it shouldn’t bug him this much. 

“Whatever you say, now let’s get to Halo.” Gavin said with a shrug, walking over and grabbing the tin of cookies, popping it open as Michael sighed in relief, tossing the needle onto the shelf and grabbing Halo from its case, sliding it into the console and taking a seat next to Gavin, grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies from the tin and shoving it into his mouth with a pleased hum. 

“This cookie is the fucking shit man, like, how the fuck does she get it to taste so good?” Michael exclaimed, his mouth still full of cookie. Gavin laughed happily, taking one of the cookies and tasting it for himself, nodding in agreement. 

“These are pretty good!” Gavin replied as he grabbed the controller, and started to play. Michael felt kind of jumpy while playing; the money Gavin let him borrow burning in his pocket. He shifted on the couch, glancing over at the clock and feigning a yawn. 

“Dude, I think it’s time you better go, we’ve been playing for like two hours, and I’m tired as shit.” Michael managed to yawn as he spoke, as Gavin nodded slightly, tossing his remote onto the couch beside him and standing up.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Look, Michael, I know that that needle didn’t just magically appear on you couch, but I also know that you know how to take care of yourself and everything, so I’m not going to lecture you about how drugs are wrong, and all that shit. You know they are, so I’m going to assume that this is a onetime thing, and move on. But uh… Just, know that if you’re actually in any trouble with this kind of stuff, there are people who can help you get through it or whatever.” In hindsight, Michael probably shouldn’t have shot Gavin the most confused and offended look that he could conjure up. Gavin flushed slightly, before turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder as he left the apartment. Michael instantly felt like a dick, but at least Gavin was out of his apartment. Michael quickly dug the brown paper bag from underneath his couch, thankful that it hadn’t slipped out while Gavin was over. Michael grabbed the needle that was sitting on top of the decreasing pile, and quickly took the hit, leaning back on the couch and sighing contently. After restraining himself from having one since breakfast, then skipping Rage Quit because he had done an extra last week, he was severely hyped up. He felt the drug rushing through his veins and sighed deeply, physically feeling himself calm the fuck down. 

*-*-*

The next day at work Gavin was acting kind of weird, and the rest of the guys noticed. Ray teased him about Michael and him finally getting it on, but one look from Gavin told him that now was not the time for those types of jokes. Michael rubbed at his tired eyes, the only sleep he had gotten last night had been drug induced, which Michael found out, did not actually help; at all. Gavin kept sending him worried looks, but he was still kind of ticked about the way Michael had dismissed him the previous night. Michael’s knees were vibrating nervously by the time an acceptable lunch hour came around. He excused himself from the office, walking out of the door and hurrying towards his car. He didn’t notice Gavin following him out until it was too late, and he had a needle injecting into his arm when Gavin knocked on the glass of the window. 

“Fuck…” Michael swore, looking down in shame, sudden realization of what he actually was doing flooding over him. Gavin looked disappointed, something that Michael had never seen on his face before. 

“I realize how this looks, but I swear to fucking god this is like, the third time.” Michael lied once he had rolled down his window, pulling the needle out of his arm carefully. Gavin shook his head, hurt flooding over his face. 

“I fucking knew it.” Gavin said, and the profanity sounded weird with him, but Michael dismissed it quickly as he tossed the empty needle to the side. “You’re addicted to that, aren’t you? And that’s why you needed money, right?” Finally, he sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you actually lied to me about something like that Michael.” Gavin said as he leaned against the car, rubbing his forehead. He was angry, distressed, and just plain worried about his friend. 

“Look, I realize this looks bad, but I swear that I’m going to stop, this is just to help me calm down, I swear!” Michael insisted, staring at his steering wheel. Gavin made a noncommittal noise and left his position leaning against the car, walking back inside of the building. Michael hissed and cursed when he banged his head against the steering wheel out of impulse, clutching the spot it had hit. Usually, that kind of shit wouldn’t even affect him, so why the hell was it hurting so bad now? Michael sighed and climbed out of his car once he had cleared the needle from the seat. He had to make it up to Gavin somehow, but he wasn’t exactly sure how right now. He stumbled into the office, tripping over the bottom bit of the door, before realizing the other guys had left for lunch. 

“Gavin, let me make this up to you, okay?” Michael said when he noticed they were the only two standing in the office. “I’ll buy you lunch, okay?” He asked, measuring his words carefully. Gavin stared at him from where he sat, silently judging him. 

“With my money?” Gavin asked, raising his eyebrow. Michael cursed, running a hand through his hair, a nervous action adopted from his dad. 

“I’ll pay you back as soon as I get paid, I swear.” He said, looking up at Gavin with a spark of hope. “I just feel really bad that… that happened, and I want to make it up to you. It was a shitty idea to lie to you, I’ll admit that.” Michael said, rubbing at his arm. He could still feel the drug trying to make an effect on him, but his nerves were shot and his legs were jumping around. Gavin finally sighed, and nodded, standing up from his desk.

“If it means that much to you, I guess I’ll get some lunch with you. Just… Michael?” Gavin asked, staring at the American with his head hanging. “Try to stop with the drugs.” Michael paused, staring Gavin in the eye, frowning. 

“I can’t promise that, but I’ll try.” Michael nodded slightly, but that seemed to satisfy Gavin, as he nodded himself before leading the way out of the office. Once they had returned from lunch break, Michael did feel a bit better now that Gavin actually knew about his addiction, though he was still surprised that he was that accepting about it. Well, sure, he didn’t know that Michael was actually addicted, but at least he wasn’t angry anymore at him. They finished up for the day, and Michael was driving around aimlessly, not exactly wanting to go home and be alone, but not really wanting to talk to anyone. He pulled out his phone, and noticed he had a couple texts from Ray. 

[11:57 Ray: Feel like going out for a couple drinks tonight with Gav and Geoff?]

[07:07 Ray: Dude, hello? Gavin said he was going to ask you at lunch, are you going or not?]

Michael swore before typing out a reply, saying he would meet them there. If he was going to go to a club or anything, he would like to take a shot of the stuff, knowing that if he didn’t someone there would manage to piss him off enough for him to end up throwing a punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took too long for the short amount I wrote. I spent the summer doing Mavin Fic Bang though, and I just started high school. Forgive me? <3


End file.
